


Take Me For a Ride

by saphire_dance



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Tim's Ducati, sex pollen abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason chains Tim to his bike and has his way with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me For a Ride

Tim woke slowly. He felt groggy, drugged. He took stock of his surroundings as quickly as he was able. He was in a garage,private not industrial. And whoever had gotten the jump on him had chained him naked to his own Ducati. Tim gasped as he felt someone settle on the back of the bike behind him.

The... man, definitely a man, draped himself over Tim's back leaning in to whisper in Tim's ear. “I can't help but notice you're awake now Baby Bird.”

“Jason. What the hell are you doing.? Where's my uniform?.” Jason was nuzzling the back of Tim's neck. It felt good, better than it should have felt.

“Your uniform, Timmy? No, that was my uniform, and I don't recall saying you could wear it. So I took it back” Jason licked and sucked at the pulse point behind Tim's ear. Tim couldn't stop himself from moaning. Everywhere Jason touched him, everything Jason did to him felt amazing.

“What did you... What did you drug me with?” Tim's breath was coming in pants now and his skin prickled with sweat.

“It's one of Ivy's specials. First it knock's you out then it wakes you up.” Jason wrapped his hand around Tim's erection. Tim let out a strangled yelp. If he had thought everything had felt too good before now it was even more so as he pumped his hips up helplessly into Jason's fist. “Knew you'd like that Baby Bird. You're going to like this even more.” Jason reached around Tim with his free hand and started the bike.

Tim howled. The feel of the motor vibrating between his legs was overwhelming. Jason revved her engine once and Tim came, splashing the leather seat and the Robin-red finish with his release. Jason turned off the engine. “Was it everything you wanted, Baby Bird?”

“Fuck... fuck” Okay he probably could came up with something better to say, but whatever drug Jason had given him was still thrumming through his vein's alongside the post-orgasmic haze.

Jason chuckled as he undid the chains holding Tim to the Ducati. Jason pulled him of the bike, chaining Tim's hands together behind his back. “We will Tim, we will.” Jason pushed Tim down onto his knees next to the bike and leaned down to whisper into Tim's ear. “Right after you clean up your bike. We wouldn't want to mar the finish now would we?”


End file.
